


Pure (Yet Unusual) Love

by BizarreJoe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Cheating, Cuckolding, F/M, Humiliation, Large Cock, Loving Marriage, M/M, consensual cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BizarreJoe/pseuds/BizarreJoe
Summary: An ex-Quarterback finds his old runningback at a club with his Girlfriend. They have something unusual to ask of him, but he can't say no to an old friend.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Just The Prelude

“Mike, bro, are you sure about this?” Asked Chad Armstrong. Uneasily sitting on a bar stool after he nearly spat his rum and coke. He may not be a brainy kind of guy, but he knew how to tell when someone was pulling his leg, and that was the thing, it didn’t feel like Michael was pulling his. 

Michael was an old buddy of his. Even though he now looked as if he should be wearing a crop top and a skirt and be cheering on with pom poms like the rest of the cheerleaders, back when he had short hair and an athletic body and they both were in their High School football team, Michael Stephens had been Chad’s running back. They used to be a great team in the field, but outside of it they never hung out much.

Still he appreciated his friendship while he had it. 

Chad was a really good looking guy, he had creamy white skin and his chestnut colored hair adorned a very welcoming and somewhat doofy face, his body was as bulky as it ever wat, with only a “SUPREME” shirt to stop the world from getting an eyeful of his abs, and he had a dick that could not be hidden by his pants. His bulge was impossible to hide, or at least it was with the kind of tight jeans that he chose to use. 

He wasn’t aware of it, but it was that magnificent bulge that had got him in this particular situation that he now found himself in. As usual, he was at a disco trying to pick up girls, but just like back in the day, that wasn’t going to happen. He didn’t exactly know it himself, but more often that not, he was the one getting picked up. The one reason he was unaware of his lack of game was because he tended to go back home with a girl, it was just the bulge on his pants that did most of the talking. 

It was because of that same reason that Michael and Sarah had found him, he was easy on the eyes and the Stephens couple could not take their eyes away from him, well, they couldn’t take their eyes away from that bulge, his face could wait. 

When Michael recognized him at the club, he was trying to get a girl interested, the only problem being that the girl in question was an obvious lesbian. Even though Chad wasn’t one to hide away from challenges, he used to be really respectful of people’s orientations back when Michael used to interact with him, so he assumed that Chad just had a really bad gaydar.

They didn’t even have to approach him, soon after that lesbo managed to shrug him off, he went for a drink and then was on the hunt again, and it was then that they found Michael and his significant other. The ex-quarterback, having not learned his lesson, saw what to him was a couple of really hot girls, one was this blond hottie, with long hair and legs for days that “she” kept on yoga pants that didn’t leave much, if anything at all to the imagination, the blondie had a blue sweater on to cover what god gave her.

Beside the one with the golden hair, there was a redhead whose curves didn’t end and that had an ass that just didn’t stop. She was wearing a short, blue sundress that went down to the right place just to ensure that it left way too much to the imagination at the bottom, and with a fabric that was translucid enough to leave way too little at the top because he was damn sure that he could see her nipples through it, even with the lights as dim as they were.

In his mind, that kind of clothing just said “We are easy” so clearly that it may as well have been printed on their clothes, so, thinking that he hit the jackpot, he took his drink and approached them. He opened with something casual.

“Hey cuties, you come here often?” 

The redhead one giggled, her blue eyes mesmerized him enough that he didn’t realize that the blond one was smiling at him. At least not until he heard the blondie speak. “C’mon chickenbutt, are you going to break my heart and tell me that you don’t recognize me?” 

The voice sounded familiar, it was a softer voice than the one that he remembered, it was definitely a man’s voice and he didn’t really tie it all together until he got closer to him. But those eyes. His face had changed, but those eyes of his and the way he spoke, that didn’t. 

“Michael? Michael!” as soon as he recognized his old runningback, precaution and manners went out of the window. Chad gave him a big dumb hug, the ones that only sportmen know to give once they win a match. They may not have been the best of friends, but he felt happy to see good old Fastrack Mike after all these years “What happened to you man, why are you so… cheerleader-y?”

“Oh, well, you know” Michael started, he was comfortable with his femininity but he had never spoken to anyone who knew him from back in the day about it. “One grows up, find that one likes certain things, and I said eh what the hell, and just decided go with it” 

“Cool cool” Said Chad, he was a really open and accepting guy, and if Mike wanted to look like a girl, there was no problem with it. Acclimating quickly to the situation, Chad took a swig from his drink before asking “So, what brings you to my side of town?” 

“My girl and I are looking for some adventure,” Mike answered.

Soon after he said that, the redhead interjected “Hi there cutie. I’m Sarah Cox” 

“Nice, glad to meet you” Chad said honestly “So you two are together? Like together-together?” 

“Yes” Sarah answered, with a womanly pride enhancing her words “We have been an item for a few years now”

“So this is date night?” Asked Chad.

“More like, hunting night” Said Sarah, swiftly.

“What are you hunting though?” Chad was confused, but willing to listen.

“Stallions” said the couple in unison… “Or bulls” added Sarah.

“There are no animals here” answered Chad, the terminology hadn’t clicked in his mind as quickly as it should have. 

“Dude, we are saying that we are looking to spice things up, you know, in the bedroom” Mike told his old buddy, with the confidence of an experienced man. 

“You mean like a threesome or something?” 

“Something like that” Said Michael

Before the conversation continued, Sarah told them that she needed to go out for a second to answer a phone call. And so she did, leaving the guys alone at the bar, to talk.

“I don’t know dude” Said Chad “I’ve never been in a threesome before, I wouldn’t know how to function” 

“That's fine, it's not really a threesome” Michael clarified “I just want to watch while you nail my fiance” 

And thus we get back to the beginning, with Chad getting uneasy, sitting on the stool beside his old friend. That after nearly spitting out his rum and coke. He said “Mike, bro, are you sure about this?”, as soon as he could speak again.

“I am” Michael said plainly and honestly. 

As if on cue, Sarah came back into view, having finished her call, she walked back to her boyfriend and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She faced the ex-quarterback, and asked “So… did he convince you? I would be sad if we had to go home empty handed” 

He looked at Michael, he was expecting and answer, he didn’t look like he was trying to pull a curved one on him, his girlfriend looked excited, way too excited, she must have really wanted this, so, Chad said “Fine, I’ll do it”

Sarah was so excited that she jumped to his arms and kissed him on the mouth, which was surprising for him, but he didn’t push her back. He let her tongue come into his mouth and returned the kiss. In any other case he would have expected a fight to break out over something like this, but when the kiss broke, and Sarah regained her composure, Michael was smiling, and doing what Chad assumed wasn’t his best to hide a boner. 

  
It didn’t take them long to finish their drinks and make their way outside. And while they were in the couple’s car, just listening to Michael tell the story of how Chad earned the nickname “chickenbutt” (By tripping after getting a pass, and ending on the ground face down ass up), Chad couldn’t help but feel weirded out by the normality of the situation. They were talking as if he wasn’t just a few minutes away from nailing Mike’s significant other. 

Once they got to the Stephens’ house, they told him to go take a shower if he liked while they prepared in the main bedroom. The main bathroom was surprisingly spacious with such elegant decorations it made it look as something taken from those boring victorian movies with the funny accents and the big wigs. Chad entered with nothing but a towel around his waist covering his cock, which didn't really work as most of it was still showing, flopping around, he was getting… not exactly nervous, but the fact that was the couple’s shower was taking so much mind space right now 

He twisted one of the handles and a stream of hot water hit him, he quickly felt the relaxing heat down to his very bones, it was a long time since he had a shower with hot water so he was very willing to take his sweet time, closing his eyes and letting his doubts go down the pipes.

“Mind some company?” said Michael with an amused tone.

Chad opened his eyes in surprise and quickly turned behind him and there was Michael completely naked with a cheshire-like grin plastered on his face, “Thought you may want to relive the old days” said Michael as he put a hand on his chis chest and delicately push him aside as to not hog all the water for himself. Chad took a good look at his friend, he wasn’t as well defined as he used to be, but he still had low body fat, and all he had went to the right places, as he looked mostly like a girl with a dick, and a really hot one at that. He didn’t want to think of the implications, but he felt his dick hardening at the sight of Mike’s well chiseled curves. It wasn’t even enough for a half chub, but the feeling was there, and it was obvious for the both of them.

They stood there in silence for thirty painful seconds before he said “I ám so thankful that you took our offer Chadl, the missus couldn't possibly have a more reliable stallion than you.” with a serious tone.

“Well you know i am always there for my bros bro.” said Chad, going back to his happy and honest tone. He was proud to be reliable, even if the situation he was in was questionable at best.

“Oh Chad, you cant we are going to so much fun together.” said Michael as he passed a sponge around his body without a single care in the world, Chad watched in silence as Michael passed the sponge through every ridge and cranny of his body, Chad couldn't help noticed that as “girly” as his complexion was, he still took pains to keep himself in shape, he may not be a pile of lean muscle as he was before, but it was obvious that the girlish boy wanted a flexible and capable body. So he still was a little bit surprised that a handsome guy like him would like to have this kind of adventure with his soon to be wife.

“Say, you want me to help clean you too or would that be too gay for you?.” Said Michael as he laid his hand on his shoulders giving him goosebumps. Chad braced himself before a sultry voice interrupted them.

“Now baby, i think your friend here is clean enough.” as another body stepped into the already crammed shower, it was the wife Sarah, completely bare as the day she was born, her curvaceous and sensual body left him breathless, it was rare for him to catch such beauty, such girls where always already taken and in a way so was she, but she was willing to share herself…

“If i didn't know better i would say that you aren't very happy to see me” said as she amusingly stared at his half chub.

Chad gave her an honest smile before he grabbed his long dick and started to rub it. He reassured her “It’ll be up in a second''

“Oh don’t bother, Michaell, stop wasting time and space and help him get hard right now! Or god so help me--” said Sarah with a strict tone and an almost imperial gaze, Chad almost expected a fight inside the shower, but all that happened was that Mike’s shaky voice muttered a response.

“Yes miss!” the blonde lady boy said as he got on his knees he caressed and rubbed Chad’s penis with shakey excitement, but practiced ease, he didn’t have the mind to tell him to stop because he was a man, at the moment that didn’t matter, because it felt like the best handjob that he had ever gotten, and it only got better when Mike started using his mouth. It started witch small, experimental licks around his oversized cockhead, that grew into confident licks that he gave to the underside of Chad’s shaft, all twelve inches of it, and after kissing his balls for a solid minute, Mike got Chad’s dick into his mouth and started sucking like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Sarah being too proactive to just watch put her arms around Chad and started to make out with him. Chad wasn’t going to lie to himself, he felt overwhelmed, but awesome. Two people were worshipping his body in different ways. He felt powerful, he felt virile, he felt willing to plow them both into a stupor.

And just as if she had read his mind, Sarah took a handful of her husband’s hair and yanked him away, straight up throwing him against the wall and away from Chad’s dick now at full mast. “Stop hogging his dick, he came here to fuck me, not your faggot ass” said Sarah as she let Chad grab her and press her back against the wall, he pressed his cockhead against the entrance of her cunt, and she willingly pushed down to welcome him in. “Come on Chad, show that bitch on the floor how a real man fucks a woman” said Sarah between ragged breaths and with an insane glint in her eyes, Chad was too overwhelmed to think coherently so he left his base instincts to do the thinking for him.

“You bitch, is this what you want?, eh!?” screamed Chad as he put his strong arms around her delicate waist and stabbed her cunt with all his might, Pushing her up and down his dick, her eyes went up her skull and her mouth looked like a soundless scream, this was far better than she expected. His huge dick was reaching places that no man had ever reached before, and making her feel things that no man had ever made feel before, not her boyfriend, nor the dozens over dozens of men that she had fucked before Chad. The sheer ecstasy that she was getting from this was frying her brain, making her stupid, he was going to fuck her retarded, and she made no secret of it, loudly announcing it so Michael could hear her.

Her words had an instant effect on Chad, she made him go harder than he had ever gone on anyone in his whole life, his mind she was no longer human, she was fucktoy for him to destroy and he was going to! He kept ramming her as she coiled her legs land clawed her nails deep into his back drawing blood, she glued herself to him and that only motivated him to fuck her harder, he was like a raging bull trying to gore a rabbit. He was putting his whole force into it.

But there was something that gave him pause, it was for just a moment, but a pair of delicate hands spreaded his asscheeks and what he instantly knew was a tongue started to lick around, he couldn't turn to see what was happening, but he immediately knew that Michael had decided to join in on the action, it wasn't long before Michael put most of his face in his ass, the hot air of his nostrils in conjunction with his slimy tongue where like electricity going up his spine, he wasn't gonna lie it was getting so intense that he was tearing up a little, but just a little, her mom didn't raise no wimp.

He kept reminding himself that, now that the pause on his adrenaline reminded him that hewas about to reach his limits, “Fuck me, fuck me!! Fuck me you donkey!!!” said Sarah between moans as Chad started trusting into her with as much force as he could, his friend deep in his ass wasn't helping making lasting longer that much easier, he needed to finish this with a bang, so as a man that has been able to pull hail marys at the last minute in the games, he uncharacteristically focused himself and started to rhythmically trust himself deep into Sarah, his thrust became more refined and faster as he tried to find this legendary g-spot he heard about on the internet, when he heard the girl´s moans of pleasure he knew he was up to something, this continued until he himself found himself moaning like a drowning man and after some last painful thrusts he and the girl left out a moan as he sprayed his seed deep into his friend’s girlfriend, who soon told him that she had came at least thrice before he did.

As they gathered their breaths he felt strings of viscous liquid hit his kneecaps, he thought it shampoo but when he looked down he saw that it was cum, his feet was covered in Michael’s cum, seems that he was furiously masturbating while rimming his goddamn asshole, he was breathing hard and his face was red.Once he stopped gasping, he opened his mouth again and asked “Did it feel good honey?” 

Sarah didn’t even allow him the common courtesy of addressing him at all, at the moment she was high on her own orgasms, and the only people that existed were her and Chad. “That...that was amazing Chad!” exclaimed Sarah with a look that he could only guess was deep satisfaction and maybe pride. “Say, wouldn’t you come to the bedroom with me, so we can keep going? '' continued Ms. Cox, as she went back on her feet and kissed him on the lips.

“Sure, yeah” Chad said, his tiredness would be obvious even to a blind man “I can totally do that”

Without paying attention to her, he turned around and left the shower. She was dripping water from his body and leftover cum from his cock, but she genuinely didn’t care. She would just make Michael clean it up after they were done. Speaking of him, she told him to stand up and come with her to the bedroom, she didn’t want to be late to the main event of the night. Michael had to hold her to prevent her from falling, not only because her legs felt like jelly after a succession of intense orgasms, but also because without all that constant adrenaline cursing through her veins, her body was starting to catch up with how exhausted she was. 

Still, like the dutiful boyfriend that he was, Michael helped her get to their bedroom, where they found Chad, sleeping like a log (a nude, sexy log) on their bed. 

The couple exchanged a chuckle, before Michael asked, “you still want to join him?” 

“Are you kidding, I could sleep for hours?” She said, knowing she would fall asleep the second her head touched a pillow.

“So what do we do now?” he asked.

“Well, tomorrow we’ll have Chad for a full day” She said, authoritatively “So, we go to sleep, and wait for the morning”

“It's a shame that we have to wait for so long” Michael said, wondering what kind of denigrating things they would make him do when they woke up. A thought that didn’t last long, as he felt the weight on his arm get heavier. He instantly knew that Sarah had fallen asleep. He grabbed her with both arms and carried her to bed. After he put her body beside Chad’s, he took a pillow, laid it on the ground and rested his head on it. Wouldn’t be his first time sleeping on the ground.

And as he drifted to sleep, one thought lingered on his mind “man, tomorrow is going to be so much fun”


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chad, Michael and Sarah have a nice morning

Michael was the first one to wake up the morning after. Sarah had a notoriously heavy sleeper and after the massive workout that she gave Chad, the cuckold doubted that any of them would be up soon. As soon as he woke up, he turned around to see his girlfriend and his old friend there, while he had gone and taken as much space on the bed as his body required, Sarah had turned around away from his body and slept on the edge of the bed. 

He gave his girlfriend a long look, and pondered about why she looked so much like a princess for him, no matter what she did, no matter in which state her body was, her visage was glorious for him. He could have probably spent the whole morning just standing there watching her sleep, but he decided to move once he realized that factlet (and how much of a creep doing that would make him look like).

Mike took some underwear from one of the drawers besides the bed, and left the room while trying to avoid making any noise. He had as much success as could be expected from a situation like that, almost stumbling out of the door when he got out, but somehow managing to not wake up anyone. 

The first couple of hours that followed weren’t exactly eventful, he decided that he wanted to clean the house for a spell. He usually did it after they had their guests left, but this instance was so localized in a single point that he thought it was fine to do it already. He just grabbed a few cleaning utensils and started scrubbing as much of the bathroom as he thought was necessary, he wasn’t as OCD about it as Sara was, but his mother taught him that cleanliness is close to godliness, and she certainly didn’t raise a dirty boy.

Once the bathroom was clean, shiny and smelling like freshly picked lemons, he walked out of it and took the clothes that he, Chad and Sara had just left on the ground when they had come home and took them to the washing machine. He usually wasn’t that messy, but could anyone really blame him? He and his lady found a prime stud and couldn’t wait to get to the action, with the memories of the previous night still fresh in his mind, he went circled around again to find and store his cleaning utensils under the sink. Once everything was done he went to open the fridge to take an unbranded energy drink. Because nothing tastes as good as not being sued.

He closed the door, to find Chad standing over the entrance to the kitchen, the naked man quickly tried to cover his tender bits with his hands. To what Michael responded with “Chad, buddy, last night I saw you nut in my fiance from the perspective of your balls, there is nothing I haven’t seen of your body dude, you don’t need to cover up”

He took his hands out of the way, letting his monster swing freely, before saying “Sorry, i’m just not used to the other guy being so friendly when they find me around the morning after” 

Undaunted, Mike took a sip of his drink before continuing “doesn’t that make you the ‘other guy’ by default though?”

“I’m the protagonist of my own story” said the jock matter-of-factly, with a mild smile on his face which beamed with confidence.

  
Mike snorted a laugh, Chad hadn’t changed at all, he still had that ability to say dumb, yet incredibly insightful things without even thinking about it apparently. In a way, it made him regret not hanging out with him more back in high school, but considering where the path that he had chosen took him, he didn't regret spending so much time chasing around Sarah, he was happy with his life and so was she, and that's what mattered to him. 

But who knows, depending on how things went on this morning, they would probably be happier. 

He and Chad continued talking while he turned on the stove, usually whenever he made breakfast, Michael would just make a small, healthy yet all american breakfast. Like garlic bread and yolkless eggs. But since everyone had woken up past 10AM, he started making something more substantial. Rice, bacon and beans and homelets that had everything he could rationally put into them. It wasn’t elegant, but it was filling, and he doubted that a guy like Chad would care about the presentation rather than the taste.

Chad sat at the dining table as it was clear that Mike was going to take a while, and twenty minutes of chattering later, the food was done.

“It smells so nice!” Said Chad, sounding like an excited teen. It made Michael nostalgic, seeing that someone from his old life had changed so little, it gave him such a warm feeling in his chest. He genuinely didn’t want him to exit his life after he left today. 

“You can say that again!” Said Sarah entering the dining room. She was wearing a full set of pink pajamas, she looked so cute and innocent that she almost didn’t look like the kind of woman that would fuck a guy she just met in from of her soon to be husband just for her own amusement. 

Michael welcomed his girlfriend as she sat down and joined them at the dining table, she joined their conversation seamlessly, Chad talked about what he did for a living, it surprised both Sarah and Mike that he was a writer, he wrote about sports, but he had written two books about the history of American Football, and as of now, he had started a sports magazine and was trying to get it off the ground.

“Maybe you could come work for me!” He threw the offer casually, and that made Michael blush harder than any of the things they did the previous night, making Sarah laugh in the process.

He didn’t reject the offer, instead choosing to say that he’ll think about it, the answer apparently satisfied Chad, who started talking more to Sarah. He wasn’t as much of a dim witted simpleton as she thought the previous night, but talking about writing doesn't help to pick up girls often.

He didn’t really expect Sarah to be such a sociable person, considering how much of a detached hardass she had been the previous night, it was as if she was a completely different person, he had fun talking to her. But while she had confirmed that he wasn’t dumb, it was apparent that he also didn’t pay that much attention, because if he had noticed that she had started looking at him with hungry eyes, he didn’t make it known.   
  


“Looks tasty” She said when Michael put her plate in front of her before serving Chad and sitting in front of him, it wasn’t an innuendo either, she was being honest. She told Chad “Even if the food is simple, Michael knows how to make it amazing, that’s why he’s the one who cooks here”

“Oh please you flatter me too much” Said Mike, bashful as ever “You make good food too”.

“Mikey, I burned a lettuce and tomato salad, and I wasn’t even using fire!”

Everyone burst out laughing. As they ate the casual air that was in the house continued to make Chad feel all comfy, enough to make him forget that he has completely naked, but Mike and Sarah hadn’t forgotten, not at all, in fact, Michael was all too aware of the mischievous look in his fiance’s eyes, he knew that she was planning something, he just didn’t know what.

Her plan became a lot more obvious when halfway through she spoke “You know, I just noticed that I may be a bit overdressed”. Chad choked a bit on his food when she said that because immediately after, she stood up and nonchalantly removed her pajama top before sitting back down and continuing her meal. 

Chad continued eating, but now that her tits were out, he was more than perfectly aware that she was looking at him like a piece of meat. A very tasty piece of meat by the looks of it. He tried to eat as much of his food as possible, because just like her boobs were hanging out, he felt as if the sword of Damocles was hanging over him. He’d have to be stupid to think that a half naked woman that looked at him like that wasn’t planning something absurdly lewd. 

Noticing that he appeared to notice her looks, Sarah Cox stopped beating around the bush. “Michael, don’t you think that this rice is a bit dry?” 

“Eh?” he said, his pride as a cook made it so her indirect took a bit to decipher “Oh! Yeah, real dry, what do you think would go well with it”

She stood up and walked behind Chad, hugging him from the back and resting her hands on his pecs “Oh, i have something in mind, though it's a little bit unusual, you can say it is a bit exotic, i can show you…” She said as she caressed his chest, then, with a voice that betrayed the lustful look in her face Sarah continued “If Chad here is willing to help” 

Chad doubted for a minute, but when Michael winked an eye at him, he remembered the kind of couple that these two were, so he stood up and let her do her thing. Michael slid his plate until it was in front of Chad, and Sarah wasted no time before getting on her knees behind, she used a hand to start jacking him off and the other to fondle his balls. She handled his body with the confidence and knowhow of a professional wine taster. He had such an amazing body, and she was not going to miss out on an opportunity to worship it.

Chad himself thought that she was a bit awkward at it when she first started, but once his length got hard, she was masterful. With every single pump and movement of her hands she quickly brought him to the edge of an orgasm, it was amazing how fast she could do it. He thought that she was second only to her boyfriend, but then she started rimming him and lovingly making out with his asshole and that just sent him over the edge, his cum to the top of Michael’s food and her to the top of his best handjob list.

Michael thought that his friend must be such a beast of a man when he saw him cum all over his food, after cumming so much last night, he still had enough in him to coat everything that was left on the plate and even leave enough on the empty side to dip something in.

He looked at his food with some doubt first, but he mentally said to himself “eh, whats the worst that could happen?” before taking a spoonful and digging in. He enjoyed the salty taste it had, it didn’t mix that well with the rice, but it added a particular tinge to the omelette. He spoke up and said “You know this would go great on some steak”, he looked up and took a glance at his fiancee and she was paying more attention to Chad’s neck, she was making out with him as she fondled his balls. She looked like she was intent on not letting chad’s dick go down, until she got her fix.

Somehow the fact that she was completely ignoring him and focusing on her bull made him hard as hell and he only got harder when she whispered something on Chad’s ear before they both left to the living room with her leading him by pulling on his dick. 

They reached the living room as in procession Sarah pulling her bull to the couch, in a swift maneuver she pushing him, back first on the furniture, she gazed satisfied at her catch, a hunk of a man splayed on her fancy couch, handsome and naked like a painting, his engorged dick pointing upwards. She sat down on him, positioned herself and let all of her weight fall down for a full thrust, a sharp mixture of pleasure and pain ran like electricity through her spine, knocking the air out of her lung making her head move upwards for a dramatic gasp, but Chad without a hind of mercy grasp her buttocks with both of his hands and started to pound her with all of his might, up and down, up and down, he would rise her up and then let gravity make her take the entire length up to the base, each time provoking a sonorous moan to escape from her lips.

After a while they switched positions, he was now the one on top and he made sure to take full advantage of his new position by drillin her as deep as he could, as he panted and grunted like soldier in the battlefield he felt a presence behind him, swift and furtive with delicate hands that started to make circles on his back “Well, well my friend, seems that you are taking your sweet time, let me change that.” and with that he kneeled down and put his face directly in Chad´s ass, a silky and moist whip started to feather his butthole and as if by magic an explosion was starting to form in his balls, his face went red and his teeth clenched holding the beast in, Sarh knew that face, “DO IT OUTSIDE, DO IT OUTSIDE” She alerted as she herself felt her own coming, with every inch of his will Chad pulled out and as soon as he did ropes upon ropes of semen splashed all over the shapely body of the women covering her like glazing on a cake.

Chad was out breath, drowsy and with the dumbest smile plastered in his face, this one was going to the record he thought to himself, he beheld his great work and the he turned to his brother at arms and saw the mess he made of himself, seemed that he he was furiously masturbating as he licked, satisfied he went to the kitchen to prepare himself a strong cup of coffee, after this session he needed something to keep himself alert and awake, a short time later he came back with a tray with three cups full of the dark brew, if he was going to make something for himself may as well prepare for everyone no?

As he entered the room he witnessed a quite queer event, the mistress and the cuck, husband and wife to be both together holding in each others arms,it was cute like the roncom movies that chicks sometimes made him watch. He thought of letting them have their moment together, but he noticed something that made him raise an eyebrow, Michale’s lovely, full, tight ass, even with his boxers on it was obvious that Mike took good care of it. Seeing it like this made his manhood respond like any male’s would after seeing such an inviting heart shaped ass.

Back when he was a high school football player Chadwick was known for being impulsive in the field, it got him quite a few wins back then, though as an adult, that kind of nature gave him some varied results. He didn't tend to question himself, and in this situation when his cock was hard enough, he didn’t question what he was feeling either. He just went in, pulled Michael’s boxer’s down to his knees, and put his cockhead up to Mike's pink, inviting asshole. 

Michael didn't expect that, and shakely asked "Chad, what are you doing?"

"What does it feel like I'm doing?" Chad said, pushing himself in, his old friend's ass offered little resistance. It was the same kind of feeling that Chad expected from a well experienced housewife, not this ex-football player. "You freaky fucks!" He exclaimed, pumping harder and harder getting into a strong, hard rhythm.

Usually, when his impulsive choices failed. Chad would have to stop and think about what he was doing, but right now, right now he couldn't. It felt too good, and the pained and pleasured moans from Mike just made him go Wilder. Not that he needed to, because as he soon discovered, Michael was pushing back with his ass, wanting nothing else but to make Chad hilt in his ass. 

Chad obliged, penetrating him as hard as he had fucked his girlfriend, and pinning his head down to her ches in the process."don't you know how to treat your woman? Clean her the fuck up", intoxicated by the pain and pleasure, Michael obeyed instantly. 

To Chad, he looked like a slut, to Sarah, he looked like the slut that she couldn’t wait to get married to. It was so rare for their bulls to even consider doing him, so she drank every single side of his beautiful, lustful face. 

For someone who had never really actively been with a man before, Chad was getting close to cuming awfully quickly, something that he blamed on Michael’s amazing control of his muscles. It was as if every time he was trying to pull out, Mike sucked him back in. “Well,” he thought to himself, if that's what he wants” with one last, mighty push, Chad stopped holding it back. He came, shot after shot in that femboy’s tight ass for what felt like forever.

Sarah lifted his face with both of her hands to see it, the face of orgasmic bliss that he always had whenever he was made into a woman. It was truly something special. It was the face of absolute pleasure of the man she loved, a face that he saw often in her but he didn't see enough on him. As Chad removed himself from him with an audible pop, she stopped paying attention to the stud that laid on the sofa to rest his exhausted body, she was too busy breaking kayfabe and making out with her soulmate. 

Chad didn't even pay attention to them, after three orgasms, one after the other, right after waking up, he was exhausted. He felt like he could just sit there, slide to the ground and remain in place for the rest of the day, but just as he had that thought, he heard a familiar beeping coming from the room. He quickly stood up, and almost ran there. 

When the couple finally broke their kiss to get some air, they noticed that Chad was missing and that there were some noises coming from their room. A few minutes later, Chad came back fully dressed, hair combed, and phone in hand. 

“Sorry to eat, eh… fuck, and run” He almost stammering over it, as if saying it aloud made him realize how ridiculous the sentence was.”but that was my phone, a co-worker needs me, I need to leave.” 

They said their goodbyes and told him that he was always welcomed. After he took an uber, the couple went back inside, and resumed their mushy cuddling, this time, in their room. For a while, they just stayed there, enjoying each other’s company and whispering sweet nothings to each other. But at some point curiosity overtook him and he needed to ask…

“Hey Sari, why did you tell him to cum outside, you usually love getting creamed inside?”

“Oh, that’s because i’m not on the pill” She said matter of factly, then with a soft, loving voice, she continued “I know that you dream with me getting raw dogged by an entire football team, but I don’t plan on having kids that aren’t yours”

If it wasn’t because he was the little spoon right now, he would have given her the biggest hug he could, “That is so sweet of you”

She just hugged him back. They closed their eyes, and right when Michael was sure that he was about to fall asleep in her arms, she felt those arms sliding downwards towards his crotch.

“Hey lil’ mike” 

“Hm?”

“About that having your kids thing?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Wanna try it?” 

“Right now?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Oh, Sarah Cox, would you really be so daring?” 

She let him go and opened her legs to him “Only one way to find out”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was made for and funded by Hypo in discord, many thanks to him and to my beloved beta readers without whom I am nothing. 
> 
> If you want a fic like it, you can contact me through Discord, at BizarreJoe#5071 and through Twitter at @OneBizarreJoe.
> 
> Have a nice day, and we'll read each other soon.


End file.
